Juegos de Rol
by ElPandaqueLee
Summary: Momoko está enamorada de Brick, un personaje de un videojuego de citas para chicas. Un día conoce a un chico que se parece a ese pelirrojo 2D en la vida real y ya nunca volverá a jugar...


Juegos de rol

- _Respuesta B… Mal… ¿La C?... ¡Perfecto! Ahora me quiere más, ya casi lo tengo…_

Esa clase de murmullos inundaban la casa de los Akatsutsumi a las altas horas de la noche.

¿Un ladrón? Claro que no. ¿Alguien que no puede dormir? Parecido, pero no era eso exactamente.

La causante de tanto ruido sordo era la joven miembro de la casa, Momoko Akatsutsumi de 15 años. Quien al parecer en vez de desvelarse estudiando –como creían sus padres- se encontraba frente a la pantalla de televisión sosteniendo el mando de la consola que hace horas estaba trabajando.

- _…Me haz atrapado Blossom…_ \- decía una voz proveniente de la pantalla. Esta hizo que la pelirroja con unas ojeras muy notables bajo sus ojos rosados sonriera bobamente.

-Ay Brick… si fueras real— se lamentó la joven. Hábilmente movió las palancas del mando y pulso el botón verde al mismo tiempo-. Genial, ahora no sé qué elegir… ¿B? – dijo tímidamente para después sonreír ante la respuesta del personaje.

- _¡Dios! No preguntes cosas tan vergonzosas_ — respondió el personaje pelirrojo. En la pantalla apareció un recuadro con las palabras "SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN" y entonces todo se puso en negro. Otras letras se hicieron presente al momento diciendo "Capitulo 9 superado".

-¡SI!— vitoreo la chica-. Dos capítulos completados en un día, es todo un record— ni siquiera podía emocionarse tanto por lo cansada que estaba. Ya eran las 2:00 de la madrugada. Llevaba 5 horas jugando el popular juego de rol " **Pink Heart** " y prácticamente se había enviciado con este, en especial con uno de los personajes principales.

-Bueno, Brick-sama —susurro tocando la pantalla acariciando la imagen del personaje-. Nos vemos después…

Sin más apago la consola y la televisión. Se dirigió a su cama, se acurruco y quedo dormida al instante. Hace días que compró el tan esperado videojuego de citas " **Pink Heart** "; primero no le tomo mucha importancia pues ella no era de jugar ese tipo de cosas, pero era un _videojuego_ y estos eran su obsesión además de los dulces. Al jugar los primeros capítulos de la historia su atención se centró en uno de los personajes principales de nombre Brick.

Brick era el presidente del club de música, su aspecto consistía en cabello pelirrojo y ojos rojo carmín. Que con las primeras charlas con Momoko alias " _Blossom_ ", capturó el corazón de la chica. La actitud arrogante, dominante y tierna del personaje la enamoró por completo.

A ella no le importaba que solo fuera un chico artificial programado para decir y responder con ciertos patrones. No, para ella era el amor de su vida.

-Momoko, estás loca de verdad— dijo una chica pelinegra con una actitud de verdadero fastidio al escuchar de nuevo la plática mañanera de la pelirroja sobre su inútil amorío con un personaje 2D-. De verdad necesitas conocer más chicos y olvidar tu mundo ficticio.

-¡Oye, no estoy loca! Es normal que una chica se enamoré de alguien.

-O algo – repuso la pelinegra con una sonrisa de inocencia fingida ante la mirada fulminante de Momoko.

-Pues yo pienso que es lindo… digo, mientras tu seas feliz Momo-chan—la voz dulce y tímida de la tercer chica calmó un poco la furia de la pelirroja.

-Cierto Miyako, gracias por entenderlo— dijo la pelirroja con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos de color rosa muy peculiares.

-No la mimes, Miyako. Solo haces que su retorcida personalidad se-… - la pelinegra fue callada por la mano de pelirroja.

-Deja de arruinar mi momento Kaoru— dijo Momoko haciendo que sus dos amigas rieran sin parar con ella incluida.

Ella amaba esos días; esos días tan tranquilos y divertidos en la escuela. En la mañana todo era risas y discusiones, en la tarde la familia y cuando se ponía el sol, era el turno de Brick formar parte de su día. No importaba que tan tarde se durmiera, ella siempre disfrutaba estar con ese ser artificial.

Retorcido ¿no? Eso parecía cosa de locos, pero como cualquier chica enamorada, a Momoko no le importaba.

Ese amor no tenía límites hasta cierto día en el centro comercial.

-¡Momo-chan, mira cuanta ropa en descuento!—dijo la chica rubia corriendo de tienda en tienda muy emocionada.

-Miyako se toma los días de oferta muy en serio—se quejó la pelinegra viendo a su amiga perder la cordura por solo unas prendas a bajo costo.

-Déjala ser feliz por este momento Kaoru—la pelirroja miraba por las vitrinas al igual que su amiga rubia. Sus ojos se toparon con que su tienda favorita que le surtía de videojuegos y sus novedades también estaba en descuento.

Sin pensarlo más corrió a este local dejando a la pelinegra sola y con una cara de fastidio y odio total.

 _¡Por los dioses, este juego lo he querido siempre y está a mitad de precio!_ Decía internamente la joven. Recorrió los pasillos, muy atenta y emocionada al encontrar tan buenos precios.

Una caja en especial fue la elegida por ella, en el lomo se reflejaba el título de su videojuego favorito y era una expansión de edición especial también en descuento.

 _Esto es el cielo_. Momoko estiro la mano y –gracias a su altura de 1.67- no le costó llegar a este. El problema fue que alguien más también tuvo la misma idea.

-Oh, lo siento—una voz profunda por encima de su cabeza de la pelirroja.

Momoko se giró unos centímetros viendo primero una camisa negra con una chaqueta roja.

-Disculpa, no te había vis-…- la chica no pudo concluir con su frase pues sus ojos se toparon con una ilusión.

Brick, el presidente del club de música, el chico pelirrojo que toca la guitarra, que siempre parece estar solo y cuya personalidad picante y profunda conquisto a la adolescente que ahora no podía abrir la boca ni despegar su mirada del chico que tenía a sus espaldas.

-No te disculpes, tampoco te vi. Fue la emoción de ver el descuento—el chico sonrió y hasta en eso era idéntico a Brick.

-Yo…- Momoko seguía balbuceando, sin poder conectar las palabras en su mente ni en su boca por la inesperada vista de Brick traído a la vida real.

-Bueno, tómalo tú. No tengo mucha necesidad—el chico se retiró viendo que la chica no hablaba. _Será tal vez tímida, pues las chicas gamers son algo raras a veces,_ se dijo mentalmente el pelirrojo.

Momoko, cuando por fin pudo procesar todo lo sucedido reaccionó lamentándose haber actuado como una idiota. Pensará que soy retasada, se lamentó echa bolita en el suelo del pasillo. Unos minutos más tarde se levantó y tomó la caja del juego en oferta, al menos tendría un recuerdo se dijo.

De camino a la caja registradora, en una pared llena de televisiones con consolas volvió a toparse con el chico pelirrojo acompañado de otro chico pelinegro.

Ambos veían una pantalla en específico, muy cerca de los aparadores y Momoko, con esa curiosidad de saber quién era ese chico idéntico a su amado Brick se escondió en un pasillo para poder escuchar su conversación.

-Parece que en cada versión que sacan las ponen más buenas—dijo el chico pelinegro, sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla.

-No me interesa mientras no toquen sus personalidades—dijo el chico con el enfermizo parecido al guitarrista en 2D.

-Pero se ven mejor. Mira, esa es Sakura-chan, le aumentaron el busto ¿no?

-Si, parce que se caerá de boca en cualquier momento— Brick (en la vida real) fue el único en reírse de su propio chiste.

-Vamos, ¿no te gusta verlas así?

-Ya te dije que suficiente tengo con que no sean real como para que las sigan modificando.

-El problema real es que te enamoras de ellas, no deberías—el pelinegro le da un golpe en el brazo muy leve-. La única finalidad del juego de rol es que acabes con un harem.

-No lo creo así—el pelirrojo se alejó de la pantalla y camino por el otro pasillo-. Vámonos, sigamos buscando.

Los dos chicos se alejaron lentamente, cuyas risas se vieron opacadas por la música de las pantallas y el bullicio de los demás compradores al ver las ofertas.

Momoko estaba impactada. Petrificada. _Shockeada._ No era fácil recuperarse cuando ves al amor de tu vida en la vida real.

La pelirroja fue corriendo a la caja registradora, pago por su videojuego y antes de salir se pasó un segundo por la pantalla donde los dos chicos estuvieron antes, dándose cuenta que el juego en efecto era de rol para hombres. Uno igual muy popular y más porque la historia era llamativa y siempre sacaban cada año otra parte de la saga.

Que irónica era la vida. El chico que se parecía a un personaje de rol le gustaba los juegos de rol.

" _Brick: No sabía que podrías encontrarme aquí… pequeña astuta"_

Momoko se encontraba en una cita con Brick. Era el capítulo final y pronto se acabaría el juego, Momoko temía que acabará sin haberse dado aunque sea un beso.

" _Blossom: A veces sé donde están las personas que me importan"_

" _Brick: *Pone cara seria* Entonces… ¿Soy importante para ti?"_

" _Blossom: … "_

Ahora venían las opciones de la pelirroja y ella debía escoger la correcta para poder tener un nivel de amor alto con el chico. Así se aseguraba de que el final fuera de Brick y de nadie más.

"( _opción c) Blossom: Creo que eso ya es muy obvio a estas alturas Brick… "_

Momoko se sonrojaba con las opciones que iban apareciendo y el rumbo en que iba la conversación, obviamente algo importante pasaría en este capítulo.

" _Brick: ¿Sabes Blossom? Siempre que estoy contigo me siento feliz, cómodo. Yo…"_

Y justo cuando iba a pasar la conversación más dramática e importante del juego de Momoko la luz se cortó en la casa de los Akatsutsumi. La adolescente se volvió loca y grito contra la almohada para no alarmar a nadie. Todo su progreso se perdería a menos que se haya guardado una parte como siempre lo hace la consola, aunque no recordaba haber visto el cuadro de dialogo de guardar.

Momoko se sintió deprimida. Decidió salir a caminar para despejar su mente mientras volvía la luz. El día era nuboso y con mucho viento, había claros indicios de que llovería pero no le importó a la pelirroja. Solo era una caminata rápida y regresaba.

Pero con el clima nunca se sabe y en menos de cinco minutos las gotas de lluvia ya caían sobre la ciudad. Nuestra pelirroja se refugió bajo un árbol cerca de un parque. Era leve la lluvia pero Momoko no vestía nada más que un ligero suéter y si se mojaba mucho se enfermaría.

Pasaba el tiempo y entonces se escucharon pisadas en los charcos. Pronto un chico se reunió con Momoko bajo el árbol, resguardándose de la lluvia al igual que ella.

-Maldita lluvia, espero que no se hayan mojado…- decía el chico. Portaba una gorra y una camisa roja.

A Momoko casi se le para el corazón al ver que era el mismo chico de la tienda de videojuegos. El Brick de la vida real llevaba una bolsa de plástico en las manos con el logo de la tienda.

-Oh eres tú…- dijo el chico al verla junto a él. Ella no dijo nada más y asintió con la cabeza nerviosa-. Que coincidencia ¿no?—volvió a asentir y miró el suelo. La bolsa al estar mojada se resbalo de los dedos del chico y su contenido callo a los pies de Momoko.

Él había vuelto para comprar dos juegos, el de la oferta –mega especial y rara de encontrar- que Momoko le había ganado y el otro era del rol que estaba en las pantallas. Aunque este parecía de la misma saga pero más viejo.

-Diablos, maldita lluvia—murmuro y tomó las dos cajas con rapidez.

-¿Juegos de rol?—Momoko al fin se armó de valor para poder murmurar esas palabras las cuales sorprendieron al chico.

-Si, bueno es normal que los juegue, soy un chico—dijo sin mucha gracia.

Por alguna razón, ambos se veían nerviosos.

-Yo también los juego, y soy una chica—Momoko se sonrojó un poco y aclaro con voz temblorosa-. Bueno, juegos de rol para chicas quiero decir.

Él rio y le tendió la mano a Momoko.

-Soy Makoto.

Tres meses habían pasado, tres meses en los que Momoko no quiso volver a jugar **"Pink Heart"** debido a que se la pasaba con Makoto. Pasaban días juntos y congeniaban perfectamente. Tanto que en tan poco tiempo decidieron volverse novios.

Ambos chicos pelirrojos pasaban por la tienda de videojuegos donde se conocieron agarrados de las manos, pasando por alto las dos grandes novedades que se estrenaban en la vitrina.

" **Pink Heart II"** y " **Survival Love VII"**. Juegos de rol. Los más populares exhibiendo en primera plana dos personajes principales. De un lado Un pelirrojo dando un concierto en solista y debajo del escenario el contorno de la chica que era la protagonista. Del otro se mostraba una chica de cabello largo y naranja, ojos igual naranjas aunque la vestimenta era rosa, sonreía y sostenía en sus manos un gran corazón.


End file.
